


Amor de Aluna

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Crush, não é um relacionamento romântico de verdade, uma fic escrita do ponto de vista de uma estudante com um crush no professor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: O que é amar um professor, e saber que ele está muito distante de te perceber como mulher.





	Amor de Aluna

**Author's Note:**

> Esse pequeno "conto" (influência de música/songfic), ou seja lá o que for, é um desabafo. Para todas as meninas e meninos, garotas e garotos, ou homens e mulheres que já se apaixonaram por seus professores, e sentiram muito por muito tempo, sem poder contar, sem conseguir nada além de dor, e ciúmes.  
> Ouça a música Quando a boca cala. Ela é perfeita para essa fic, além de eu tê-la escrito a ouvindo (rsrs).  
> Espero que gostem, foi realmente de coração, muito de coração.

Eu não conseguia mais esconder, estava evidente demais. A minha paixão por aquele professor estava atingindo os limites, eu não conseguia mais despregar os olhos dele; aquele rosto bondoso, aquele olhar carinhoso, aquele sorriso aconchegante...Eu não podia mais esconder, não dependia de mim; eu ficava nervosa quando chegava sua aula, ficava com dor de barriga; ele aparecia e tudo ficava terrivelmente tentador, eu sentia tanta vontade de abraçá-lo, de acarinhá-lo, de beijá-lo, de mostrar tudo o que eu faria para ele, por ele, com ele.

Era pura loucura, e eu era uma das alunas mais inteligentes dele, era a que sabia tudo de cor e salteado, e de repente: nada.

Todos estranharam, e ele veio falar comigo: “O que houve? Algum problema que eu possa ajudar?”, Oh! Meu Deus, era tão fácil; mas ao mesmo tempo tão difícil. E eu o disse “Nada, nada”. Era tão preferível mante-lo longe dos meus sentimentos, mesmo que ele não se despregasse deles. “Como não, Hermione? Você está estranha, não está respondendo aos questionamentos como sempre fez! Você tem um problema sim. Mas não quer me contar.” Disse ele com um semblante preocupado, olhando diretamente para mim, que tinha os olhos desviados para o lado, com medo de me trair: “Na-na-nada.” Que inferno! Ele não podia parar com aquilo não?

Em alguns segundos, ele observou-me por uns instantes, e percebeu o que estava acontecendo. “Ai, ele percebeu!” Minha cabeça já baixa, e os olhos já desviados fugiram para lugares mais distantes que podiam, olhei-o com toda coragem que consegui, e disse um “Adeus!” tremido, e tremendo, sai correndo com um Lupin estupefato que gritou meu nome “Hermione”.


End file.
